A Snake In The Lion's Den
by Greeneyes Ice Dragon
Summary: Harry pranks the staff...and forms a bond with Draco as a result. better than the summary, i promise


Okay, this is a SLASH story, if you have a problem with it, you don't have to read it

**I'M BACK!! I've revamped the story and fixed a few things. Okay, this is a SLASH story, if you have a problem with it, you don't have to read it. If you send me a flame saying this is sick or disgusting I will retaliate. But reviews are nice (I'm a review whore, so stop by my corner!) and so is constructive criticism. Some of the characters are OOC but that is the way I write, so deal. I apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling mistakes I make and any irregular updating. The chapters have no titles, sorry. DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated products, people, movies, etc. If I did, Harry and Draco would be like rabbits. Lovely, energetic, nymphomaniac-like rabbits. **

**In this story Voldemort was defeated in 6****th**** year and Ron and Hermione aren't friends with Harry anymore (he never told them the prophecy, he killed someone, he's a murderer, blah blah blah), Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were exposed as spies for Dumbledore in the inner circle, Narcissa Malfoy received the Dementors kiss for her part in the war (she spied on Lucius for Voldy), and Sirius was brought back from beyond the veil. DM/HP for sure!**

Dumbledore glanced down at the goblet he had just taken a drink out of. _'Odd. That didn't taste like pumpkin juice…'_ His eyebrows shot up as he watched his beard turn slytherin green. _'Well!' _he glanced down the table. The only teachers who didn't have green hair were the Professors Snape and Binns. _'Minerva looks like a fish out of water! I've never seen her look like that before. And…oh my…Severus seems to be holding back laughter!'_ He stood clearing his throat loudly, the twinkle in his eye evident.

"May I enquire as to who the mastermind is? Or am I to be kept in the dark?" the students looked at him in shock. Not only did most of the staff have green hair, but it was Slytherin green. There were a few dark looks cast at the slytherin table, where the house was trying not to laugh, but no one stood up. Although the post had already come that morning, a lone owl flew into the great hall and landed in front of the headmaster.

Dear Headmaster and Staff of Hogwarts

I'm sure you must be wondering how to get rid of your green hair. I'm sorry to say that it will not come out with magic. Well, I suppose I'm not actually that sorry, but you get the picture. It will wear off in about two hours, by the way. It's such a lovely shade, don't you agree? My favorite color even! I do hope you enjoy the new look sir! 

Yours truly A Bored Student

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was even more pronounced.

"I hereby award the student who orchestrated this prank 25 house points for audacity. It has been many a year since we have had someone organize a stunt like this so well." At his announcement a few of the gems in Gryffindor's hourglass slipped down. An excited murmur ran through the hall. Surely a Slytherin had been behind such a prank!

Draco Malfoy let his eyes wander over the Gryffindor table. His eyes narrowed as he noticed one Harry Potter smirking at the head table. _'Odd. Why is he smirking? The only reason he would have is…'_ Draco's eyes widened as realization hit him. _'Potter did it! What a surprise!'_ He smirked at the culprit, waiting for him to realize that he was being watched.

'_Neville will shit himself when he finds out that I did that.'_ Harry mused to himself as all of the teachers' hair turned green. His favorite color, even if it was slytherin. He knew that he had changed drastically since defeating Voldemort. He had decided to drop the naïve, innocent mask and show his true colors. He also knew that Sirius was pleased with the new Harry. The new Harry that played the best pranks, had the wittiest comebacks, and had changed his looks. He was also pleased to learn that Harry was gay, but not so pleased to find out he fancied Draco Malfoy. Draco had changed sides before the final battle, after losing control during a DADA lesson on boggarts and spilling the biggest piece of gossip since Seamus and Dean had come out and announced that they were gay and dating.

FLASHBACK

Harry groaned and leaned against the desk beside him. All the desks were pushed to the sides of the room and a shaking, howling box was set in the middle of the empty space. Boggarts. Like he didn't hear his mother's screams enough during his dreams. Why the professor had decided to study them again was beyond him. He glanced around, wondering who would end up as the poor unfortunate soul who had to go first. He hummed the tune to himself as his eyes landed on two people huddled together by the teacher. Ron and Hermione hadn't said a word to him all day. He growled _'Damn it! What the fuck did I do? They're acting like I killed their dog.'_ The professor's voice snapped him out of his grumblings.

"Mr. Malfoy, since you do not seem to need to pay attention in class, why don't you come up here and show us how to perform the spell. The professor started to unlock the box. Harry watched as Malfoy's eyes flew open and his head snapped up from where it had been resting on his chest.

"No, no thank you, professor." The boy responded, looking slightly shaken.

"Oh, I insist!" the professor said as he struggled with the last lock on the box. Harry took a moment to study Malfoy. He had been quiet and withdrawn after returning from Christmas vacation. He looked thin and wan, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was jumpy and started easily. Something was wrong, but Harry wasn't sure what.

Ron, beside the blonde, sneered. "Scared, ferret?" he taunted. "What's the matter? Daddy not here to protect you?" He gave Draco a shove forward just as the last lock on the box gave way and the teacher jumped back. There was silence for a moment before the lid sprang open and a man stood up. He was tall and skinny, with pasty skin and no hair. His red eyes were manic and he licked his lips. The class watched in horror as Voldemort swept towards a frozen Draco Malfoy. The snake-like man had a wand in one hand and a vial of blue potion in the other.

"Come now Draco, just take the potion and all the pain will go away! You will be treated like a prince and every wish and whim granted. You are a beautiful boy, and you deserve better than the crutatious curse. The beatings and curses will end. I want you Draco. I want the heir you are going to give me! Take the potion!" the last two sentences were harsh and Draco whimpered and shrank back towards the desk behind him before curling in on himself.

"No! I won't! Don't touch me!" He chanted.

Harry snapped out of his shock and whipped his wand out. "RIDDIKULUS!"

The boggart shrieked as it was forced back into the box. Harry cast a locking charm at it before approaching the sobbing boy on the floor. When the blonde did nothing when Harry touched his shoulder, he gathered him into his arms and rushed from the room, leaving a class full of terrified and shocked people behind.

END

Harry had gone to Professor Snape's room and together they had managed to get the full story out of him. Draco was to become the Dark Lord's personal concubine, courtesy of Narcissa Malfoy, during summer vacation. And carry his heir. The deatheaters had forced him to drink a potion designed to allow him to carry a male child before Lucius had managed to come up with a good excuse for him to be sent from the manor. Of course, Draco had planned to kill himself before summer vacation, so Harry offered a solution. Join the light side. Snape had revealed himself to be a spy and Draco had agreed. Snape had helped Draco work through the pain and horror of the experience and the blonde was well enough to participate in the final battle at the end of sixth year. He had loaned Harry his power (along with Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin and a newly recovered Sirius Black) to help defeat the Dark Lord. By the time seventh year rolled around, Draco had put the event behind him and was back to his normal self, although he had completely avoided Harry since the final battle.

The Golden Boy glanced at the Sytherin table, noting how one in particular had singled him out. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the familiar smirk directed at him. Draco shook his head and let his smirk grow into a grin before toasting Harry with his goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry grinned back and winked, then turned to the conversation taking place beside him.

Up at the head table, the headmaster was watching the interaction with a twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore glanced at Snape, trying to gage his reaction to the events. He was trying not to smirk as he watched the two. _'It's good to see that he isn't all that adverse to some sort of relationship between the two.'_ Albus turned his attention to the two young men in question. They had both looked away, but continued to steal glances at each other. _'It seems as though neither of them are adverse to some sort of relationship either!'_ He thought in amusement, and then frowned as a thought came to him. _'I wish Ron and Hermione would see that he really is a good person. I don't know what they expected Harry to do when he met Tom on the battle field. He had no choice but to kill him. I honestly didn't believe that they would be among the people who shunned him. Perhaps it is better for him to have befriended Neville, Seamus and Dean. They ARE more open minded, and if Harry does try to pursue a relationship with young mister Malfoy they will be more accepting.'_ Dumbledore glanced at Snape once more, starting when he realized that Snape and Sirius Black were nodding at each other. He watched as Sirius sent the potions master a small smile, causing Snape to blush and halfheartedly glare at the other man. Dumbledore smiled and leaned back. Life was good now.

**Okay, I've been away for a very long time, and am just now getting back into the swing of things and I know it's abominably short, but it's the best I could do. I'll try to make the next ones longer. If someone would like to write me a smutty scene, (one where Harry…dominates…) I would appreciate it! I've never written one, so…don't forget to stop by my corner!!**


End file.
